


Waiting in the Wings

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Kristoff ended up with Sven, Kristoff Backstory, Kristoff is an Orphan, Reindeers Are Better Than People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Kristoff's pumped up for Aren's Day.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778545
Kudos: 6





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This short is the second entry for Tangled in Frozen week. Dedicated to @ko_ma_komari for her passion for Kristanna art.

Day 2 - Waiting in the Wings 

"When can I get a turn? I've been waiting here forever."

Little Kristoff sulked as he looked at the long line of children leading to meet King Aren. He swung his wooden sword, admiring his masterpiece. Madam Anita was very generous to lend him her carving knife, and it helped him create the sword from scratch. It took him two weeks to complete the task, and he was very proud of his work. King Aren would surely love it, the boy believed. Kristoff made sure it looked like the legendary sword, Revolute. If His Majesty was happy enough, maybe he would offer him a rank in the Royal Guards when he was older. 

"Hey, watch where you are going! You're in my way." 

A hard shove disrupted the little boy from his musings. He scowled when a chubby kid overtook him, followed by two boys. 

"Hey, I was here first."

"Says who?" 

"I'm warning you. Get back in line."

"What are going to do?" taunted the other, jabbing a finger on Kristoff's chest. 

The second warning never came. Kristoff pushed the chubby leader in retaliation and edged himself forward. The other boy grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back. He lost his balance and fell on the ground. Before he could gain his footing, multiple fists rained down on his body. 

"How dare you touch me, you filthy orphan!"

"Freaks like you should go and die!"

It felt forever before the assault stopped. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" 

The blonde-haired boy felt his heart shattered into pieces when he saw his broken sword lying in front of him. He wasn't fazed by the boys' laughter as they left him behind. Tears streamed down his bruised cheeks as he watched his beloved idol sauntered past him, paying no heed to his abused state. 

Little Kristoff had learned something important that faithful day. The world was a cruel place. Even heroes like King Aren chose the people he wanted to protect. No one but himself was responsible for his own protection. He would show them that he was important, not just some stupid kid with big dreams. 

***

"Hey, Kristoff?"

Kristoff blinked his eyes. His cheeks blushed when he realised Anna was looking at him inquisitively. 

"Sorry, my dear. I just remembered something."

His eyes strayed to the invitation scroll lying on Anna's working desk. The dreadful day had finally arrived. It felt like decades since his last celebration. 

"Something bad?" 

Kristoff smiled to himself. His wife read him like an open book. 

"You really know me well." 

Anna clasped his hand in hers, looking at her husband earnest. 

"I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." 

How could Kristoff resist her when she gave him that look? 

The Prince consort let out a heavy sigh.

"You know that I like reindeers than people, right?" 

Kristoff spluttered when Anna's brow arched. 

"... and you, of course." he quickly corrected himself. 

His wife grinned and playfully slapped his shoulder. 

"When I was seven, I made a toy sword and brought it to the Aren Day Parade. I wanted to show it to the guy who was dressed up as King Aren, but some kids beat me up and broke it before I could." 

Anna gasped.

"I ran away from the orphanage that night, and I met Sven the next day. The rest is history." He laughed. "All this drama because of a broken sword."

"That explains your cold treatment when we first met," Anna concluded, reminiscing about her husband's uncaring attitude during their first encounter at Oaken's trading post. 

"For the record, what you did was not stupid. You were very brave, and you took a chance to prove them wrong."

Kristoff felt his heart swell, thankful to have an understanding partner by his side. Looking back, he wouldn't have imagined that his future would turn out to be like this. Supported and loved by the kind-hearted Queen of Arendelle. It definitely beat his dream to be Royal Guard by a million times. 

"Thank you, Anna."

He captured her lips with his. 

"Now let me get you ready. We wouldn't want the kids to wait any longer, do we?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty." 

  
  
  



End file.
